


тень

by parrish_lynch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrish_lynch/pseuds/parrish_lynch
Summary: леопольд всего лишь часть его больного воображения. его потаенный страх, выпущенный наружу. казалось бы, что его прогнать легко, ведь он не материален. вот только доктора так просто не напугать. он жесток и не испытывает сожаления, в то время как фитц является его полной противоположностью.
Kudos: 1





	тень

страх.

фитцу страшно и он старается не думать о том, что это всего лишь начало одного большого безумия, именуемого «жизнь». лео не различает, где правда, а где вымысел и это пугает больше, чем какая-нибудь инопланетная угроза. самая большая опасность в его жизни — это он сам. а точнее та версия фитца, которая живёт в дальнем уголке его сознания и вечно пытается выбраться наружу, чтобы уничтожить его и всё, что он так любит. лео пытается бороться с этим, но выходит хреново. он берёт всё под контроль в самый последний момент, за минуту до падения в пропасть ненависти к самому себе и к тому, что происходит вокруг. фитц бы и рад придумать более действенный способ борьбы, вот только у него нихрена не получается. всё, рано или поздно, приводит к провалу и лео боится, что это никогда не закончится.

промах.

стоит допустить один лишь промах и он уже стоит перед ним. в своём идеально выглаженном костюме и накрахмаленной рубашке. ухмыляется и смотрит на него так, словно фитц экспонат в музее. самый ценный и, в тоже время, бесполезный. лео под этим взглядом неуютно. хочется забыть о нём, как о страшном сне, вот только леопольд так просто не исчезнет. он будет с фитцем до тех пор, пока не разрушит его жизнь окончательно. и если на свою жизнь лео плевать, то симмонс и свою команду он не готов подставлять под удар. это только его война и никто больше не должен пострадать. они и так уже многое потеряли.

боль.

леопольд всего лишь часть его больного воображения. его потаенный страх, выпущенный наружу. казалось бы, что его прогнать легко, ведь он не материален. вот только доктора так просто не напугать. он жесток и не испытывает сожаления, в то время как фитц является его полной противоположностью. две разные половинки одного целого, они сражаются за шанс быть главным в этом теле. и если фитц проиграет, то миру придёт конец. леопольд не знает пощады и лео уверен, что его первой жертвой станет джемма. фитц не может этого допустить, но у него почти не осталось сил на сопротивление. ещё немного и он потеряет контроль навсегда.

тень.

фитц всё больше похож на тень прежнего себя. ежедневная внутренняя борьба и недосып плохо сказываются на его организме, который совсем скоро даст сбой. джемма волнуется за него и фитцу больно из раза в раз прогонять её. он пойдёт на всё, чтобы доктор не навредил ей. лео сознательно жертвует собой ради той, которая вытаскивала его раньше из плена леопольда и его садистских замашек. он хочет сказать ей спасибо, но вместо этого кричит на неё и уходит, даже не обернувшись. фитц знает, что джемма, скорее всего, догадывается что с ним происходит и просто пытается помочь. вот только он не станет подвергать её риску. лео попытается сделать всё сам.

дрожь.

лео держит пистолет. его руки дрожат, но он всё равно умудряется приставить дуло к виску. тени на стене пляшут, леопольд смотрит на него так, будто он сошёл с ума, а фитц просто не видит другого выхода. он пытается избавиться от доктора, от удушающего страха, от боли, вот только у него совсем не получается. за несколько дней дело не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. фитц сдался, пусть и не до конца. полный контроль леопольду он всё ещё не отдал. но лео понимает, что ещё пару часов и последние оковы спадут. больше ждать нельзя. фитцу всё ещё страшно.

помощь.

фитц знает, что мог бы победить. он был уверен в этом на шестьдесят шесть процентов из ста. но это было бы возможно лишь в том случае, если бы он попросил о помощи друзей и джемму. и в этом был главный риск данного варианта. оставалось ещё тридцать четыре процента на провал и так просто отмахиваться от этого не стоило. поэтому фитц не стал обращаться к ним. это только его война. все они достойны лучшего, чем он сам. особенно джемма. всё это лишь ради неё, как и в тот раз. она достойна счастья.

глупость.

стрелять страшно. решиться на это страшно, пусть и необходимо. фитц смотрит на скучающее лицо доктора и ему хочется плюнуть своей тени в лицо, чтобы добиться от него хоть каких-то эмоций. лео понимает, что выглядит и мыслит глупо в данный момент, ведь леопольд нереален. казалось бы, с чего вдруг так бояться частички себя, но фитц знает, что это разумно. один раз он уже проиграл и тогда это чудом не обернулось кошмаром. тогда ему помогли. сейчас лео этого не позволит. фитцу нужно избавить этот мир от леопольда навсегда. а значит, и от самого себя.

выстрел.

фитц убирает пистолет от виска и выдыхает. а после наводит оружие на леопольда и нажимает на курок. он выпускает всю обойму в свою тень, хоть и знает, что доктору это никакого вреда не причинит. лео делает это для себя. ему становится легче. пусть это и ненадолго, но сейчас ему хорошо. впервые за последние несколько дней. ему всё ещё страшно, однако он не готов умирать. фитц хочет жить и бороться. если, конечно, у него получится и он не утянет всех дорогих ему людей на дно. а это вполне вероятно.

спасение.

обессилев, фитц оседает на пол и отбрасывает в сторону пистолет. всё равно тот уже бесполезен. как, впрочем, и он сам. так думает лео. когда дверь открывается и джемма появляется на пороге, вся в слезах, фитц понимает, что ненавидит себя за то, что ей больно. за то, что она отдувается, когда он почти сдался. за то, что любит симмонс так сильно, что не готов уйти и покончить со всем этим дерьмом, которое творится вокруг из-за него. фитц никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким слабым, как в этот момент. и поэтому ненавидел себя ещё больше.

радовало фитца лишь одно: он не один и ему есть за что цепляться в этой жизни.  
пока что.

***

мой вечный страх и опасение —  
остаться тенью навсегда...


End file.
